In a range of liquid testing applications a number of samples of consistent volume need to be analysed—such as in multiplex assays, biological liquid analysis including antibiotic susceptibility testing, for example using the micro dilution method (such as used for bacteria isolated from mastitis milk), and chemical residue testing.
A range of techniques are currently employed to deliver liquid samples of a consistent volume for laboratory analysis. The common method of pipetting a liquid can provide very accurate liquid volumes but requires experience and skill to achieve consistent results and is time consuming. Further, the orifice of the pipette is of limited diameter—which can make it difficult to pipette biological samples such as clotted milk.
Small capillary tubes may be used to transfer small volumes of liquid but these are difficult to use and do not allow the simultaneous acquisition of a number of samples of constant and sufficient volume for typical laboratory processing.
A range of automated dispensing systems are available but these may be too expensive, complex or bulky for small scale analysis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive sample receptacle capable of providing relatively consistent sample volumes or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.